A Dirty Shower
by taylorstratus
Summary: A little dirty shower with Zigglee. Smutty oneshot. Read. Enjoy. Review. Pretty please. Looove!


**Disclaimer: I do not own AJ or Dolph, obviously if I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics to help deal with my sexual frustrations. All rights belong to WWE and the wrestlers themselves, blah blah. Rated M for sex, language and such. Not for damn kids. Watch Spongebob if you can't handle this. You have been warned, my lovely dumplings.**

* * *

_A/N: So, this fanfic has been in my doc manager for quite awhile now. About three to four weeks. I wanted it post it on my birthday (July 23rd), but I didn't have the motivation to finish it. I'm just fucking lazy. One of my best friends and hardcore Zigglee shipping whore, Jen, pushed me to finally revise and post this. I think because I have read so much smut, I am more comfortable writing smut. People loved my last oneshot too, so yay!_

_This fanfic is for mature people who enjoy smut. Enjoy, and leave a review. Don't be afraid to be a critic. I'm trying to improve my writing so I can post those long ass stories with chapters I enjoy reading._

* * *

I woke up and made my way to the bathroom like a zombie, my eyes still almost glued together from sleeping too long. I entered the bathroom without thinking. What woke me up instantly were the noises coming from the shower. My eyes opened widely and my body reacted instantly at the sight of my perfect boyfriend in the shower.

Dolph was leaning in the side of the shower, scrubbing his toned body with soap. I licked my lips without thinking about it.

I felt so dirty watching him as water dripped down his chiseled body, over the perfect planes of his back, down over his ass and lower still over his strong thighs, lingering for just a fraction of a second in the blonde hair covering them. My body felt like a furnace as I ran my eyes up his body again seeing his beautiful abs above his perfect manhood. I swallowed hard.

"AJ..." left Dolph's lips as he washed his chest. My heart stopped for a whole second thinking that he had seen me watching him like a creeper, but Dolph just kept doing his thing in the shower. From my spot by the door I could see a hint of his balls as they began to tighten up into his body and suddenly I could take no more. I dropped my night gown and underwear to the floor and stepped to the open shower cabin trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Dolph..." I whispered as I gently touched his left shoulder blade.

He jumped and turned so fast it was almost like a blur.

I looked down to his manhood and licked my lips wanting to taste him already.

"Let me help you...clean..." I whispered as I stroked his abs. I kneeled down at his feet. Dolph let out a sound, his hand gripped painfully hard at his erection. I licked my lips again and gently but greedily took his hand away from my prize. I looked up at Dolph's face as I removed his hand, slowly. He bit his lip.

"Fuck..." He groaned. I kept looking up into his eyes as I slowly took his head in my mouth. "Oh, fuck." Dolph groaned again. I barely held back a smirk as I closed my eyes, moving my head up and down slowly. Too slow for my boiling blood's liking, but this wasn't about me. I took a deep breath through my nose, filling my lungs and completely swallowed Dolph's thick, long erection. He full on moaned throwing his head back.

I clawed at his luscious ass making him buck into my willing mouth. The action made me gag and Dolph stilled himself swearing and tangling his fingers into my hair. I could plainly see how he was using every last ounce of self control he had not to pound into my mouth relentlessly. I swallowed around him to test him further.

Shit. April, just, please... oh fuck..." Dolph swore out loud with every single one of my movements. It hurt to have him so far down my throat, but he was clearly enjoying the feeling so I pushed myself further, faster, deeper.

"Fuck, AJ, fuck, just stop, please fuck stop!" Dolph growled and pulled me up by the hair. He popped out of my mouth as he roughly pulled me up. "You're so fucking hot." He crashed his lips against mine as he turned me and pinned me against the cold, wet tile shower wall. It felt like ice against my beyond heated skin. I gasped slightly and Dolph took advantage of it as he shoved his tongue relentlessly into my mouth. I didn't object. Instead I wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, needing more of him.

"Fucking shit, AJ..." Dolph groaned. I pushed against his chest with a bit of force and made him take a small step back. It was enough for me to turn on my heels and brace myself against the slippery wall as I pushed my ass into Dolph's erection.

He got the point and harshly shoved himself into me – balls deep. I groaned in pleasure resting my forehead on the cold tile trying to calm myself down a little. I felt a sharp slap on my ass before Dolph began to slam into me full speed, gripping into my hips as if his life depended on it. I just moaned out my pleasure like a total pro.

"Fuck...lil' french fry..." Slipped out of Dolph's mouth. He pulled out of me. "Fucking turn around I wanna see your face." He groan-ordered me and I obeyed. As soon as I was facing him Dolph gripped my thighs and pulled me up. I gripped onto his shoulders with bruising force giving myself to his whims.

Dolph slammed back into me. I cried out in pain as he hit too deep inside of me. Dolph didn't care, he just kept ramming himself into me until the pain turned to pleasure and pleasure turned to pure white light coursing through every inch of my body.

"Fuck, AJ, you'd better let go now, cause I can't hold back..." Dolph moaned out into my neck. I could feel my orgasm bubbling up inside of me, just out of my reach. I desperately wanted to listen to Dolph and let go but I just couldn't. I needed just a little more. Just a small push over that edge of euphoria opening up in front of me. Dolph must have sensed how close I was because he bit me on the shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood. I shrieked out my pain and surprise. Dolph licked my wound and slammed himself deep inside of me, deeper, much deeper than before. The feeling of his silky soft tongue caressing my abused and certainly bruising skin in contrast to the pain in my cervix finally made me come.

I shivered in Dolph's arms almost missing how, with one last, deep, rough thrust he followed me into bliss and spilled himself completely into me.. Dolph shivered sending the vibrations thorough my whole body. He put my legs carefully on the shower floor.

"Stand." He simply instructed me. I nodded – not even able to phantom how I could actually do that without his help – so I leaned back into the somehow still cold tile wall behind me. I opened my eyes – when had I even close them? – to watch Dolph kneel down in front of me.

"Dolph...?" I wanted to ask if he was ok, but he's hand went up in between my legs, right to my swollen clit. That made me forget every single coherent thought I had ever had. My head moved back on its own colliding with the wall behind me, but I could not have cared less, as Dolph's fingers found their way into me expertly touching just the right spot.

"Dolph... what...?" I tried, but Dolph's tongue joined his fingers deep inside of me. I shivered at the feeling of him suckling my maidenhood and bit the inside of my cheek to keep in a rather loud and embarrassing moan. Dolph brushed my sweet spot again and I saw stars losing control. My mouth opened and a whole waterfall of sounds fell from my lips.

I pushed my hands back against the wall searching for some kind of support, any kind of support as Dolph raised one of my legs over his shoulder.

"Fucking sexy." Dolph let out. I felt him slow down his movement so I turned my head to look down at him. His bright eyes were filled with lust, his lips and chin all red and swollen looking better than a porn star. He just licked his lips. "You're so sweet." He told me and shoved his tongue back inside of me as deep as it would go.

I moaned out my pleasure, the feeling was so exhilarating, so amazing, so powerful, earth shattering, almost like nothing I'd ever felt before so I just let go of myself. I fisted one hand in his hair for support and Dolph took it as an encouragement. He pushed his fingers in deeper, moved faster. I couldn't help but moan out louder than before and scream his name at the top of my lungs when he decided to gently bite down onto my oversensitive clit. I came so hard and felt myself squirt. Dolph moaned from in between my legs taking everything I had to give, making every single one of the million sensations invading me increase.

When the onslaught eventually calmed down my knees gave in and I slid down the wall. Dolph pulled me into his lap. I found no words to say, but managed to give him a small smile. Dolph grinned in return. He switched positions lying me on my back onto the shower floor as he pushed himself inside of me again. Slowly. So slowly.

He ducked his head in the crook of my neck as my arms and legs tightened around his torso to keep him in place. We stayed like that a little while until Dolph began to move slowly. He felt thicker than usual against my engorged walls. He felt longer too.

"You're so big..." I managed to let out. I felt Dolph smirk against the skin of my neck.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm..."

"But you like it." He stated with a deep slow movement.

"Yeah, I like it. I like it so much. Fuck." I let out, arching my back, when the tip of Dolph's head brushed against my sweet spot. "Fuck. I fucking love it." I groaned, moving up against him, desperate for more than just gentle, slow thrusts.

"Yeah?"

"yes..." I panted, still pushing my hips into him.

"How much?"

"I fucking love it. I love how fucking perfect you are." I groaned not even caring that I was sounding like a total slut.

"You want this?"

"Hell yeah."

"Tell me how you want this..."

"I fucking want it hard and deep, so deep it hurts. Fuck, Dolph, just fuck me already!" I screamed out in frustration, digging my nails into his back, pushing up against him.

"Hard and deep, huh?" Dolph asked. "Like this?" He groaned and slammed into me after pulling up just a little. His balls slapped against my ass, his head against my cervix, his pelvis into mine. I groaned and pushed back up.

"Fuck yeah, just like that, fuck me daddy, fuck me so hard it hurts... fuck me... fuck me..." I kept chanting as Dolph picked up speed. He hit me so hard I was in pure pain but nothing felt hotter. My blood was boiling by now and all I wanted was to find my release.

"Fucking shit, AJ, how... do you... do this... to me...?" Dolph groaned in my ear.

"Shut up and fuck me right!" I ordered at him, pulling hard on his bleach blonde hair and bringing his mouth hard on mine. His tongue found mine almost instantly, but Dolph easily lost the battle for dominance as he focused on fucking into me like a mad man. I kissed him with every ounce of power I had left. But it didn't last long as I found myself coming hard, yet again.

"Good girl." Dolph whispered and emptied whatever he had left while sheeted deep inside of me.

Water kept falling on Dolph's back. It felt cold. But it seemed that he didn't care. We stayed like that for a while, as neither one of us had any power to move, or talk of even remain awake.

"Dolph..."

"Bed?"

"Mhmm." Was all that I could utter anymore.

"Thank God it's Saturday." Dolph smiled as he gently got off of me.


End file.
